


Where the Heart is

by wanderlustt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustt/pseuds/wanderlustt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bought us a house.” “You what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Office ;-; <3

A cacophony of chatter fills the diner. 

Fiddling with the cup of coffee sitting in front of him, Kageyama tries to avoid letting his attention linger on the conversations surrounding him--instead, he stares intently at the bumbling blonde sitting in front of him, trying to focus on the story she’s telling about her English professor.

But the events that unfolded earlier that day are running through his mind at a hundred miles and hour and Kageyama’s not sure he can actually keep things under wraps for much longer.

_Just wait_ , he tells himself, biting down hard on his lower lip. 

_Just._

_Wait._

_It._

_Out_.

“And then sensei changed my grade,” Yachi breathes a sigh of relief, taking a deep sip of her coffee. “So things worked out in the end.”

“I bought us a house.”

_Crap._

Yachi chokes, brown fluid trickling down the corner of her lips, “You _what_?”

A blush tinges across Kageyama’s cheeks; and in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact, he shifts his gaze to the entrance of the diner, wondering how many exact seconds it would take for him to dash out at full speed.

* * *

 

Fiddling with the lock of the door, Kageyama manages to snap it open, unjamming the knob with a bit of force.

“I’ll...have to fix that,” he mutters.

Yachi looks on, concern crossing her eyes. She follows him into the house, brushing a lock of her pretty blonde hair behind her ear as she slips off her shoes at the entrance.

“The living room,” Kageyama motions to the first room they step into--a small living space with a rather gaudy-colored kotatsu as the centerpiece. “We’ll have to replace that.”

Yachi glances over the space, eyeing a rather peculiar picture of a bright red _oni_ that’s attached to the wall. Kageyama notices her wandering gaze and touches the edge of the frame, trying to pry it off the wall--to no avail.

“We’ll have to replace that too,” he mutters underneath his breath, unsure of how the painting could be so integral to the structural foundation of the house. “Somehow.”

With that, he walks off to the kitchen--which is relatively standard. A sink in one corner, the stove next to it, and beside that--a fridge. It’s rather small, but he figures that they won’t be cooking much, considering how busy their schedules are.

What follows next is the master bedroom, which is relatively empty. There’s only a naked mattress sitting in the center of the room on the floor.

“I didn’t have time to fix things up yet,” Kageyama admits, wrinkling his nose.

Slowly, Yachi nods in acknowledgment, following him out of the bedroom and back into the corridor of the house.

* * *

 

Heading upstairs into the attic, Kageyama exhales, knowing that despite all the bullshit he’d put Yachi through today, this would and  _should_  be the saving grace.

Huge windows line up against the walls. There’s a long table that extends from one side of the room to the other--filled with colored pencils, markers, pens, and a computer that hasn’t been set up quite yet.

“I thought you could use this as your design space,” Kageyama tells her, pursing his lips. “We’ll have to set up your desktop, and we’ll have to add a few lights, and a heater for the winter, but it should...”

The more he hears himself, the more dejected he becomes. He realizes that they have a long way to go, and the realization makes him trail off into silence. When Yachi notices, she glances at him with concern.

“I know it’s not perfect,” he mutters, kicking at the floorboards with his socks. “I know I should’ve asked you before buying it. It was stupid.”

When Yachi hears this, a small smile forms on her face. Snaking her arms around his back, she pulls Kageyama close, causing a fierce blush to form on his cheeks.

“You bought me a _house_ , Kageyama-kun,” she says. “For that, I’m grateful.”

He tries to prevent the corners of his lips from twitching up to form a smile, “T-Then be more apparent about it next time _\--_ instead of looking so concerned and sad!”

Knitting her brows, Yachi shoots back, “I only looked concerned and sad because you looked concerned and sad!”


End file.
